Amy Cahill
Amy Cahill is a fourteen-year-old girl from Boston. She loves books,libraries, and reading.She stutters alot infront of people that are not Dan. She is a Madrigal and is hunting for the 39 Clues with her brother: Dan Cahill. Also she calls him 'dweeb' several times in the series countless times. She has a love-hate relationship with Ian Kabra. She will have a relation ship with Evan Tolliver but than he dies because Amy let him get involved with Cahill buisness. Biography After the death of her parents, Hope Cahill, and Arthur Trent in a fire, Amy and her younger ninja-loving brother, Dan Cahill, were stuck have their Great-Aunt Beatrice Cahill be their guardian, but they just lived with a au pair as Beatrice lived in a building that didn't allow children. They went to see their mom's mother, Grace Cahill. She was Amy and Dan's favorite, and they'd have picnics where Amy'd talk to Grace. Grace would have a winter holiday with Cahills everywhere, and Amy got nervous so she'd hide in the library with Saladin. Grace told Amy stories of her life's adventures and of the Cahill branches, the Ekaterina, Janus, Tomas, and Lucian. At 14, Grace died during the tenure of Nellie Gomez, Beatrice's new au pair. Beatrice drove them to the mansion where Amy got freaked at the crowds. She was too nervous to help Dan when Reagan Holt and Madison Holt held him upside down. Dan pointed out 'Uncle' Alistair Oh, the, Starling, triplets, Ian Kabra, Natalie Kabra, Jonah Wizard, and his dad, and Irina Spasky. They went through the funeral, Amy putting a shovel of dirt on Grace's coffin. Then William McIntyre stepped up, and read Grace's will, inviting everyone to open their programs to see if they got invited to the will reading. Amy and Dan were along with forty others, including Beatrice and the Kabras. The invited parties to the will reading entered the Grand Hall of the mansion, where William played a video showing Grace and Saladin. Grace explained that this is her alternate will, and they're members of the Cahill family, and that they can hunt for 39 Clues to make them the most influential Cahills to date. Amazed at their heritage people asked if famous figures like Harry Houdini were Cahills, William replying yes. Grace said they could take one million dollars in a voucher under their chair of hunt. Beatrice took her million, and told Amy and Dan to do so too or they'd be disowned. The people who chose the start the hunt were the ones Dan saw earlier, and Dan and Amy chose the hunt, causing Beatrice to storm out. William gave everybody envelopes containing a print saying: RESOULTION, fine print, seek out Richard S____. The teams moved out, leaving the two with William, who told them to beware the Madrigals, and asking them to go. Amy led Dan to Grace's library but found nothing about Richard S, until Alistair entered, saying there had to be more books. Dan then saw the Cahill family crest, and pressed the letters of the four branches and a passage opened to a secret library where Alistar found a script about Ceaser dating to 1500. They saw a push-pin map of Cahills, when Amy had a brainwave, taking out the 1763 Poor Richard's Almanack. She then saw writing in her mom's hand about following Benjamin Franklin (who wrote the Almanack a Richard Saunders) and the Maze of Bones. Alistar saw notes in Grace's hand, Gordon Oh's hand, and James Cahill's. Amy found Saladin and Grace's jewelry box, and then smoke entered the room. Quickly, Amy tried to find Saladin, but he was gone with Alistair. She and Dan tried to get to the library, but it was blocked. They crawled on the ground, following dragons, while Dan found Saladin. They found a grate they crawled up, and moved a tombstone away to crawl into the grave site, while the mansion burnt down. Amy saw Mr. McIntyre collapsed and tried to save him, but Dan took her down, seeing The Man in Black watching them. They then saw Alistar emerge from the mansion and stagger in his car with the Almanack. Amy then reached McIntrye, and called 911 on his phone. The police arrived, saying the mansion fire was probably arson, and the two rode with Saladin in the back of a police car to their apartment, realizing that Nellie Gomez, their au pair would be the perfect chaperone. They shook Nellie out of her iPod daze and Amy convinced Nellie she'd get paid and there'd by food and guys. Nellie called her dad, who angrily refused, but Nellie didn't care, Amy showing her Grace's jewelry box to sell. She then took a shower and saw Dan packing, and he said he'd sell his collection, and Amy hugged him. They bought a cat cage for Saladin and fresh red snapper. Amy realized that follow Franklin meant he fled from Boston to Philadelphia. They took a train, and at the rental car place, Nellie gave Amy a package from Mr.McIntyre with a light. They then took I-95, Amy spotting the Starlings trailing them, causing Nellie to fly through three lanes of traffic to get off an exit. They drove up to the Philadelphia Library Company building where Amy looked at texts and letters by Franklin. Dan found that the light was a black light, and the librarian said it found secret messages in letters, but there weren't any at the library, but the Museum had some on display. Nellie drove them there, and hat to stay with Saladin in the car again. As they looked around, Amy saw the Man in Black. They ran to the Franklin Hall, and began to run the black light reader over letters until Dan found a secret message, saying Franklin was returning as something had happened to his kin. Suddenly, Sinead Starling took a picture of the clue, and asked for a head start or Ned and Ted would hurt Dan and Amy. As they left Dan tried to warn them of the Man, but they didn't listen and went under an arch which exploded, crushing the Starlings. Amy picked up Sinead's cellphone and ran into Nellie's car, who yelled at them, saying the drive to Independence Hall was it. At the Hall, Amy brought Saladin and saw Mr. McIntyre, and told Amy and Dan that other teams were targeting them, and Jonah Wizard has bought overseas plane tickets, causing Amy to realize the next clue was in Pairs. She gave Saladin to William, saying he eats red snapper, and she and Dan went to the car where Nellie said that Social Services wants them, but Amy and Dan convinced her to take them to Paris. On the plane ride there, Amy got pasta splattered on her by Dan, and she read a Franklin biography, and two Pairs guidebooks. In the terminal they saw a huge circle of fans in paparazzi surrounding Jonah Wizard and his Dad. The three muscled through, and Jonah saw them. Jonah and Broderick got them in a limo and they drove off, Jonah talking about his songs and how he's the best thing after Franklin, causing Amy to compare the two, Ben winning at his face on a chamber pot, but Broderick began to work on that. Jonah proposed an alliance, but the three got out of the car at a tattered hotel. Amy saw Irina with the Almanack, and she and Dan chased her. It was easy, even the chase on the Métro and they followed her to the Institut De Diplomatie Internationale in Passy. Irina slipped in, and Dan saw the code Irina used, and they slipped in. The Institut was a Lucian stronghold, and once in they were able to hide in the arsenal, where Dan took a concussive grenade and a Franklin Battery. They found Irina on a computer table, looking that the Almanack, pulling up 23 Rue de Jardnis on the Île Saint-Louis. Amy and Dan went down after Irina left, and were seen, but escaped from the security guards and the stronghold's lockdown measures. Amy rested while Dan realized how much fun he'd had. They got some bread from a bakery, and they had to begin the walk on Seine to reach the Île Saint-Louis. On the isle, they found #23, an old graveyard, and a gravestone bearing their name. They walked on it, and fell in a pit. The Holts formed up around the pit, laughing at Amy and Dan, revealing they burnt Grace's mansion down and placed the museum bomb. Eisenhower asked if they'd found the Maze of Bones, revealing they'd read father in the Almanack than Amy did. A cement truck pulled up, and Eisenhower noted it was an ambush to cement them in the ground. Dan saved Amy by convincing Eisenhower she knew the clue, so he pulled them up. The thugs began to attack, but the Holts drove them back, leaving two of them. Dan threw the grenade, but it missed and hit the Holts and the thugs they were fighting. Amy and Dan ran on the fence, and Amy hooked up the Franklin Battery, electrocuting the fence and the thugs. They ran of the Île Saint-Louis, stopping on the bridge, Amy seeing the Man in Black. At the hotel Nellie was furious so Dan told her everything, Amy filling in. Nellie decided she'd help them, and Amy searched for the Pairs Catacombs on the internet, realizing they were the Maze of Bones. Nellie decided to help, and Dan told her what was on their grave, Nellie translating it to: 'who stuck their noses in other people's work', and decided to help. They took the Métro to the Denfert-Rochereau station to reach the gate, and saw Alistair. Nellie hit him with her pack, and Alistair explained his story of events, omitting the Kabras. They decided to talk. Alistair told them how he got to Paris and asked for Grace's insider tips before they enter, but they didn't want to tell him. Alistair saw the Kabras and told them to go. Amy, Dan, and Nellie slipped in the Barrière d'Enfer into the Catacombs. They looked at the first date when bones were revealed, 1844, too early. Amy and Dan led the way into a chamber with no electric light, so they used Nellie's pin flashlight. They found the first bones put in the Catacombs in 1785, and Dan saw numbered skulls, that Amy realized were a magic box. They were ambushed by the Kabras who demanded to know the magic square numbers, but Alistair tackled them. Amy, Dan, and Nellie ran into the Catacombs deepest sections until Nellie's flashlight ran out, but they heard a Métro train, and emerged in a rail pit for the express trains. With little time Nellie and Amy got on the platform, but Dan's backpack was stuck. He gave up trying to save it, and jumped up with Amy, not telling her what was in the backpack. They had dinner, Amy asking Nellie to get directions to the library, which the waiter provided. They took Métro Line 8 to the École Militaire station, and the American Library. They viewed Franklin documents until Amy found the numbers, the St. Pierre de Montmarte church. It began to pour and they slogged up Montmarte, Nellie explaining a saint was killed on the hilltop. They passed the Sacré-Cœur Basilica and down to St. Pierre where Dan found an underground entrance to the Catacombs marked by the Lucian crest. Inside they found a mural with Luke, Katherine, Thomas, and Jane, the founders of the Cahill branches. They found a jar containing a vial wrapped in sheet music that as Dan found out needed to be energized. Jonah and Broderick Wizard came in, Broderick filming, but Amy forced him to stop, and them both to stand nest to Jane. As they emerged from the Catacombs they saw the Holts drive up, and they ran inside St. Pierre where Alistair and Irina ambushed them. Eisenhower threw ice cream that knocked Alistair and Irina out, allowing Amy and Dan to enter the church, and run up to the belfry. Dan moved a bell over the trapdoor and quickly Amy climbed the steeple, and but the vial on the lightning rod, which was hit, energizing the vial. When Amy came down she saw Dan gagged by Ian Kabra who offered antidote to Dan's poison for the vial, which Amy changed out. Ian flew down to the grass and went in a cab. When Amy freed Dan, she learned Ian was bluffing and the antidote might be poison. Eisenhower emerged from the door, and Amy exclaimed Ian was gone already, and the Holts fled as Nellie had called the police. Amy, Dan, and Nellie ate on the Champs-Élysées the next day when William McIntyre came back, asking if Ian did take the vial, the next lead, and Amy lied that they were stumped. William gave them Saladin saying he and the Mau didn't get along at all, and after he left, Amy told Dan that RESOLUTION was the clue as it was the 'fine print', and Dan solved it, getting IRON SOLUTE, the Clue. Amy then showed the sheet music, saying their Dad played it in their study, Mozart's last piece of chamber music, KV 617, and they need to go to where Mozart lived, in Vienna. On the train to Vienna, Dan failed to find any coded message in the KV 617 musical composition when the Holts entered the train in Dijon. Amy stuffed the music sheet and Saladin in the overhead, and ran into a mail room, as far as they could go. Amy and Dan pushed mailbags against the door, but Eisenhower ripped through anyway, stunning Dan, so Amy smacked Eisenhower with his hockey stick. The Holts entered, and the twins held Amy and Dan up. When Amy lied about the Clue, Eisenhower began to strangle Dan causing Amy to point to the overhead. Inside, Saladin had made short work of the music sheet causing Eisenhower to throw Saladin at the both of them. Questioned over their being on the train, the Holts jumped out in formation. Dan then wrote the music on a napkin. At the Vienna train station Amy and Dan got in a taxi and checked in at a hotel. At the hotel, Dan pulled up KV 617 online, but saw his version had three added stanzas. The next day, Amy and Dan went to the Mozarthaus in Vienna, Mozart's apartment and Amy scoured the walls for any hidden messages by Mozart, but found none, causing Dan to be very bored the whole time. They then found a library of Mozart annals, and Amy looked up the diary of Nannerl Mozart, Wolfgang's sister. When the librarian went to check it out, with horror she realized it was stolen, and called a lot of the Vienna police force. They got Burger King, and brought it to the hotel. On the TV was a Jonah Wizard press conference at the Mozarthaus, but Broderick wasn't there, Amy realizing he stole Nannerl's diary. That night they snuck to the top hotel in Vienna and saw Jonah and his dad leave for a DVD release party. Nellie dressed as a chambermaid and hit Amy and Dan in laundry. At the Royal Suite, Nellie was caught as it was the Grand Duke's suite, and she was going to go down to Jonah's but was forced into the Suite, leaving the key card with Amy and Dan. The two ran into Jonah's suite and looked for the diary, Dan finding a recalled Kung-Fu Grip action figure with a sceensaver code on it. They found the book in a high up basket, and Dan stood on phone books, on a chair, on a table to reach it. The table and chair snapped and Amy and Dan ran with the diary passed Nellie and an angry guard. They ran to a second floor drop, which Dan executed on an awning perfectly, but Amy was frozen, but the thought of Grace sprang her into action. In the night Irina entered their hotel and asked for what they stole from Jonah in return for Nellie being freed from arrest. Dan gave her the Kung-Fu Grip figure with a screensaver code which duped Irina. She promised that Nellie would be free, and left. Nellie came back in five minuets saying the police let her free, not Irina, and she began to translate Nannerl's diary, finding some pages had been cut out. In the lobby they played the notes hidden on the KV 617 piece, and Austrian lady saying it was The Place I was Born. Nellie rented a Fiat to drive the kids to Salzburg, and there they almost hit Uncle Alistair. Nellie followed his tour bus to the Abbey Church of St. Peter, where Amy and Dan got out, visiting Nannerl Mozart's gravesite. They followed the tour group in the Salzburg Catacombs, and began pushing ahead of them. They passed a tour group returning, and Amy saw the Man in Black. Soon the power went out. Amy and Dan held hands to continue onward, and while Amy was telling Dan about Hope there was a massive explosion and a cave-in. They then noticed a dull orange glow, and found a secret underground room, Amy taking a parchment that was a formula. They followed oil lamps until they took a ladder to ground level, but in a monks dorm. Seeing the parchment the brothers chased them outside where the kids jumped in Nellie's Fiat and she sped to Salzburg proper. She translated the parchment into the Benedictine recipe for wine, and showed the kids Saladin's tracking device she found during a vet visit.Then,amy silently put the device into the head of the cane sleeping Alistairs Oh was gripping onto and unsrewed the diamond top reaveling a hollow space in the walking stick. She then picked up the bottom of the cane and looked inside, she took it out revealig a clue. All this suff is real. Appearances *''39 Clues: Maze of Bones'' *Card #407--Hastings *Stolen Archive File 407 *Cahill Web: Adams Middle School Bulletin Missing Mascot Heads (Mentioned Only) *The 39 Clues Series go kill your self o dieG